The present invention relates to a multifunctional document processing system and, more particularly, to a control module for controlling the operation of a multifunctional peripheral device based on data signals received from or transmitted to an auxiliary device.
Most modern offices have separate machines for scanning documents, sending and receiving faxes, printing documents and copying documents. Each separate machine is restricted to its own particular function and occupies a predetermined amount of office space. If a document is faxed to a remote location and additional copies of the document need to be made, a facsimile machine must be used to fax a copy of the document to the remote location and a separate copier must be used to make additional copies of the document. The use of two separate machines to accomplish relatively similar functions can be time consuming, particularly if each machine is located in a different area of the office. In addition, two or more machines can be expensive to acquire and maintain and often require at least twice as much office space as a single machine which could perform multiple functions.
In addition, many offices use word processors or personal computers (hereinafter collectively referred to as a personal computer) to create and edit documents. A separate printer, such as a laser printer, LED printer, etc., is usually associated with the personal computer so that printed copies of documents may be obtained from the personal computer. A copy of each document is normally stored within a hard disk or other long term storage device associated with the personal computer or on a separate floppy disk so that the document can be retrieved at a later point in time if additional copies of the document are needed or to permit editing of the document. If the document is to be edited or revised, the document is retrieved from the memory of the personal computer and the changes are made. A printed copy of the revised version of the document can be obtained by entering the appropriate instructions into the personal computer for activating the printer to print a copy of the document.
Most other office machines, such as fax machines, copiers and optical scanners are incapable of creating or revising a document. Such machines are only capable of accepting documents which are in final form and, in the case of a fax machine, normally must be printed on a type of paper suitable for faxing. For example, if a document is to be faxed to a remote location and, prior to faxing, the document must be changed, the document must be retrieved from the memory of the personal computer, revised, and reprinted on the printer before it is ready be supplied to the fax machine to be faxed. This multi-step, multi-machine operation can be a time consuming process which can ultimately lower the efficiency of an office.
There is a strong need for a single apparatus or device which is capable of functioning in conjunction with a host computer for scanning, faxing, printing and copying a document. In addition, it is necessary to have a suitable interface between the host computer and the multifunctional peripheral device capable of receiving and transmitting data signals which control the functional operations occurring between the host computer and the multifunctional peripheral device. In the event that facsimile transmissions are to be received and transmitted by the multifunctional peripheral device, the interface must be capable of receiving and transmitting data signals to a remote source via the telephone lines.
The present invention is directed to a control module for controlling the operation of a multifunctional peripheral device based on data signals transmitted or received by an auxiliary device. The control module receives data signal inputs which are processed to determine which control instructions are to be implemented. The control module includes a control data bus for receiving and transmitting data signals to a plurality of auxiliary devices and a video data bus for transmitting or receiving video signals to the multifunctional peripheral device. The control module controls the flow of data signals and determines what functions are to be performed by the multifunctional peripheral device.
A multifunctional data processing system is designed to be user friendly and can be employed for accomplishing a variety of tasks. For example, if a user wanted to prepare a resume and incorporate a photograph, the text portion of the resume can be prepared utilizing the word processing features of the host computer and the photograph can be scanned into the host computer utilizing the scanner on the multifunctional document processing system. The host computer can then integrate the photograph with the text and the resulting resume can be printed on the printer of the multifunctional document processing system.
In order for the printer or multifunctional peripheral device to perform the proper function, it must receive the proper signals from the control module. In addition, a previously printed paper which is not stored in the host computer can be updated or changed by scanning the paper into the host computer using the scanner. The changes can then be made to the paper utilizing the word processing features of the host computer and the revised document can be printed out on the printer of the multifunctional document processing system. The system also permits a single document stored within the memory of the host computer to be sequentially faxed to multiple fax machines at multiple remote locations utilizing fax software within the host computer. Incoming faxes which are received by the system are stored in the memory of the host computer for later printout. The system provides for identified fax documents to be stored in specifically identified memory locations (i.e., mailboxes) within the host computer for later retrieval and/or printout only by a particular person to whom the fax is addressed under the control of a particular security code or password. The system also permits the addressee of a fax to retrieve the fax from a remote location utilizing another fax machine or another multifunctional document processing system.
It is clear that the multifunctional document processing system is more versatile and is able to perform additional tasks or functions which could not be readily performed utilizing a separate printer, scanner and/or fax machine as is done with the prior art. However, for all these functions to be properly performed, it is necessary to have a control module which is capable of properly directing the data and carrying out the desired function.